Yuuki's Dreams
by Archer101
Summary: Every night Yuuki has odd dreams. She has the feeling that they are trying to tell her something. Will these dreams help her choose between Kaname and Zero? Or will Yuuki go insane from the dreams? What will she do...
1. Night 1

The Dreams

Night #1

The dress was beautiful. She looked in a full length mirror and saw herself in an incredible white gown. The dress was embellished with amazing bead work and fine lace trim. She spun once, and watched the material of the ball gown spin around her. She had a hard time believing that such a perfect dress was made for her to wear.

"Yuuki, it's time." The head master was wearing a fine suit and she didn't think that she had ever seen him that nicely dressed. She walked over to him and he offered his arm to her. They linked arms and moved to stand behind two giant wooden doors. She had no idea where they were. No place in the school looked like where they were now. Where could they have been? Then suddenly, she realized with a shock, exactly where they were.

Music started to play from the other side of the doors and she tensed. She wasn't ready for something like that. Her escort patted her arm. "It will be okay." Those words were not reassuring to her. Somehow, they made her even more nervous. What was going on? Then the doors swung open.

Everyone rose from their seats when they caught site of her. They were all smiling and seemed happy. She could pick her friends out from among the crowd on one side, and on the other she spotted a few night class students that she knew. Why had they come to a function like this? That was what puzzled her.

Her eyes darted around as she took in the site of the church. Red flowers had been hung from the pews and vines of them hung on the walls. She saw that the isle was covered with flower petals as well, and something in her stomach jumped. The music had changed and it was now time for her to walk forward.

Her wandering eyes finally focused, and she looked at the end of the isle. There stood Kaname and Zero. They were side by side, and both dressed exactly the same. They were both smiling at her, and she was confused. Which one was she marrying? Eventually they got to the front of the church, and everyone sat down. The minister walked up and smiled at Yuuki.

"We are gathered her today to witness the joining of this lady, Yuuki Cross, to one of these fine men." There was a brief pause and the church was silent. She was so confused and she didn't know what was going on. "Now, it is time for her to choose." The man turned to her. "Which of these two fine men will you choose to be your groom, and which will you have banished?"

A wave of panic struck her. She couldn't have one of them banished! Zero was with her since they were children, but Kaname knew her past. She looked at the two guys and saw that they wore blank expressions. They were not going to help her get out of this. "I... I can't choose!" She turned and ran.

She knew that everyone's eyes were on her as she ran from the church. She didn't know where to go but she knew that she couldn't stay there and choose between two people she cared greatly for. She just couldn't do it….

Yuuki woke up, tears in her eyes. Clearly the dream was meant to tell her that she couldn't have both Kaname and Zero. She didn't want to choose though. She didn't think that she could choose one over the other. She gave up and settled in for a long, restless knight.


	2. Night 2

The Dreams

Night #2

Yuuki had been having trouble sleeping the last few nights and so when it came time for class, she was exhausted. She took her seat in class and saw the Zero had skipped class yet again. She really worried about him sometimes. He always seemed to be by himself and he could be cold to other people, but she knew that he was a good person. As class began and the teacher started talking, she drifted off to sleep…

Yuuki was in the woods surrounding the school and the moon had risen already. The leaves were falling around her and some of the trees were already bare. The stars were bright in the sky and she got an eerie feeling standing in the woods alone. Something just didn't feel right to her and she knew something was off.

She heard the snap of a branch and leaves crunching underneath someone's shoe. Her heart began to race and she hid behind one of the giant trees. The sound of the footsteps grew louder as they approached, and then they stopped. Whoever the footsteps belonged to had stopped right where Yuuki had been standing only moments ago. She peered around the tree to try and get a good look at whoever it was.

They were completely in the shadows. The only thing that she could tell was that they were tall and she assumed that it was a guy. Slowly, they turned around and she got a view of their face. She was surprised to see Kaname out in the middle of nowhere. She thought she saw something on his face, but she assumed that it was just a shadow from one of the trees.

Now knowing that it was only Kaname, she stepped out from her hiding place. Once he saw her, he smiled. She jumped as she realized what exactly was on Kaname's face. His lips and the side of his face were covered in blood. She could tell that it hadn't been from blood tablets. He smiled at her and it was an eerie, chilling smile. He didn't look like the Kaname she knew.

She was frightened, for the scene she saw in front of her reminded her too much of her childhood. "Come with me Yuuki." He put his hand out, offering it to her. She hesitated a moment and then shook her head. Something was wrong, she wasn't going with him. "Come now Yuuki, join me." His smile widened and he took a step towards her. Keeping her eyes on him, she started to back up.

She wasn't looking at where she was going, and tripped over a fallen tree branch. Kaname loomed over her and smiled. "Don't be afraid." He leaned forward and bared his fangs…

She woke from her dream with a start. She was breathing quickly and the entire class, including the teacher, was staring at her. "Yuuki, if you are going to fall asleep in my class, then you can stay after for detention." The teacher announced from the front of the class. Her dreams were terrible and she was obviously not getting sleep any time soon. With a sigh, she turned her attention to the class.


End file.
